


Life Goes On

by cutest_angel_in_the_garrison (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, There is no happiness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cutest_angel_in_the_garrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally got together and are living a perfect, happy, apple-pie life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

Dean waved his brother off as he slung the bag of weapons over his shoulder and walked through the familiar door into his house. "Bye Sammy, I'll see you around."

He threw his guns down in the hallway. “I’m home!” He called out; surprised he couldn't hear Castiel stumbling around as he always did, trying to make things look nice for him when he got back. In fact there was no sound at all coming from the house so he supposed Cas must've gone out.

As Dean walked past the kitchen he noticed a vase of flowers on the counter with a note next to them addressed to him.

_I've missed you xxx_

It was simple things like that that Dean really loved and he couldn't deny to himself anymore that he was quite enjoying a domestic, apple-pie life.

"Angel, I'm back!" He repeated smiling at the affectionate nickname he'd given his lover. Before they got together he'd started calling him "angel" to make fun of him because of how much it annoyed the guy, but after their relationship became romantic Cas stopped taking offence and accepted it as a compliment.

Dean tried again, "Cas baby, where are you?"

He walked through the house but his husband was nowhere to be seen. Throwing himself down onto their bed, closing his eyes Dean sighed. He couldn't remember a time since his mom died that he'd been this happy. There were just as many monsters and demons as there'd always been but for once it didn't matter; it wasn't all his problem anymore. For a while he'd stopped hunting completely while they went on a honeymoon and moved in together, but now they were both used to life they were starting to work back into it. There were no other careers for either of them and no matter how hard they'd tried to get on with a normal life everything always lead back to hunting. Every day they saw mysterious deaths in the newspapers, people claiming to have been possessed and they knew they'd never be able to live as anything but hunters.

So once in a while Sam would call round and ask for help on a particularly nasty case and Dean always went with him, he knew Cas would be able to manage a couple of days without him. At first it had seemed that the ex-angel would never adjust to being human but amazingly he was finally starting to get used to it. Although a couple of weeks ago Dean had arrived back from helping Sam with an exorcism and discovered that Castiel had tried to ignite a fire in their electric oven and nearly burned the place down.

Dean's brow creased with confusion and sudden realisation. The flowers in the kitchen had been freshly watered, not half an hour ago, and all the lights in the house were on when he arrived. So where on earth was that man?

Suddenly he felt something cold on his head and he twitched automatically to wipe it away. Sitting up sharply and opening his eyes he felt fear wash over him when he saw the red stain now on his hand. Dean knew he wasn't bleeding; he always made sure he checked for any cuts and injuries after a hunt so where had the blood come from? From the depths of his mind, two images were pulled to the front in that moment.  _Please God not me too, don't let it happen to me too._  Dean thought desperately.

In the pit of his stomach he felt an awful feeling, right in his gut, he was praying harder than he ever had in his life and his heart was racing so hard he was sure it would stop any minute. And when he looked up at the ceiling it nearly did.

Just as he'd feared and dreaded, there was Castiel pinned to the ceiling by some invisible force with blood spreading out over his chest and his eyes were glassy as the flames began to engulf him. Every instinct in Dean's body was screaming at him to run, get out of there, but he couldn't leave his angel.

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. It must be some awful dream conjured from the darkest parts of his mind to torture him. Yet somehow Dean knew this was real, it was really happening just as it had before. As the all too familiar footsteps of his brother were running up the stairs towards him, he could see nothing to do but scream because after everything, could he not be allowed this one piece of happiness? He watched helplessly as the flames surrounded his angel, taking him from his reach forever just as Sam kicked down the door, gun in hand.

"CAS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm sorry for the sadness.


End file.
